Eve Hazel
by EveleenBlackthorn
Summary: "Leave me alone" I said trying to control my anger "Eve-" Jack began to say "GO AWAY!" I screamed, I rose up into the air "Eve. No. I want to tel-" I didn't hear what he said, I was halfway to Burgess by then... What if Jack wasn't the only season spirit?
1. The Staff

The Staff

Gone. He was gone.

I found out when Pippa came running back from the lake.

Without him.

"Pippa?" I called, she didn't even turn, she just kept on running towards her house

"Pippa?!" I called again and started to run after her through the snow. I caught up with her just as she got through her front gate.

"Pippa, Jackson? Is that you?" Her mother asked, Pippa raced into her mothers arms sobbing

"Mrs. Overland" I panted "what's the matter? And where's Jackson?"

"I don't know" she replied looking just as confused and worried as I felt "come inside Eveleen" she walked inside still carrying Pippa. Once we were in the cabin she set her down, and asked what was wrong and where Jackson was.

After Pippa had taken a few deep breaths she began to tell us that she and Jackson had gone ice-skating as they had been planning too, it had been going great, that is until she saw that where they were stood the ice was thin and starting to crack.

A cold hand closed around my heart as I began to fear the worst.

She said that she had told Jackson that she was scared, and that he had comforted her, told her to trust him, and said "We're going to play hopscotch, like we play everyday" he had then gently hopped onto one of the thicker parts of the ice, and told her to do the same. She had only taken two or three steps and he had already picked up his staff and pushed her onto the thick part of the ice.

He had grinned and taken a half a step backwards and fallen straight through the ice. She sobbed as she finished telling us

"No" I said not wanting to believe it, it had to be a trick, Jackson was always playing tricks, I would go down to the lake and he would be there laughing and smiling.

I hoped.

But those hopes were crushed at the look on Pippa's face

"No" I said again stumbling backwards through the door, tears blurred my vision as I ran out of the snowy garden, and raced down to the lake, I saw the hole he must have made when he had fallen in,

"No!" I screamed fighting back tears "Jackson, Jackson, Jack!" I sat down as my tears won and came pouring from my green eyes and down my face, the boy I had grown up with, laughed with, and finally begun to love way more than just a friend, was gone.

I thought of the times we had spent together, the day in spring we had spent alone, just for a picnic, when it had been time to go he had given me a quick kiss on the cheek and left without another word.

I could remember the first time we met, he had come over to me full of confidence and said "My name's Jackson Overland, what's yours?"

I had replied in barely more than a whisper

"Eveleen Blackthorn"

...

I thought about just this morning when he had been alive and well, he had come past my house with ice-skates in one hand and staff in the other. Pippa had skipped ahead and he had stopped to talk to me, until Pippa came back, he had kissed my cheek, and Pippa started to drag him away "I'll see you when I get back" he had called with a grin.

I gasped as I realised that those were the last words he ever said to me, I touched my cheek where he had kissed me, and started crying again,

"Eveleen" a familiar voice spoke behind me I turned to see my mother there "Eveleen, there is nothing you can do come home" she held out her hand, I took it and she helped me to my feet, we were silent as we walked home, I was silent for the rest of the day, I was scared that I would start crying again if I spoke.

When night fell I ran into my room and fell onto my bed.

Just before I fell asleep I had one last thought. His staff, it had been on the ice. I promised myself that I would get it as soon as the sun rose.

...

It was light. Yet my body told me it was still night-time. I got out of bed to see what was happening. I walked over to my bedroom window and opened the curtains, and looked out amazed. What I thought was daylight was actually the moon.

A full moon. My mother had always told me that something magic happened when there was a full moon, I had never believed it, but looking at the moon tonight I could believe anything magic happened.

Suddenly I yawned and I realised how tired I was. I pulled the curtains across the window, turned around and slipped in to bed.

...

At the first light of day I leapt out of bed, threw on my clothes, and raced down to the lake. There was a new frost on the trees and the lake had refrozen. I looked across the lake in search of his staff. It was gone.


	2. Autumn

Autumn

It has been almost a year since the incident at the lake, Pippa and I had gone down to the lake in the spring and summer.

It was now autumn we should be going down there tomorrow.

I found that Pippa took me as an older sister, I don't mind except when she gets excited and calls me Jackson, then the pain of remembering that he's gone stabs at me like a knife.

The day before Pippa and I went to the lake for our autumn trip I went for a walk through the forest and got a bit lost, I had been walking for hours. I slept under a oak tree whose leaves were turning every shade of red, yellow, brown, and orange.

When I woke up I wondered where I was, until I remembered I was lost.

"Oh great" I muttered to myself "just perfect" my mood worsened as I realised that I was supposed to be going to the lake with Pippa today, and then a sudden thought hit me.

Climb a tree, I would be able to see where I was from there, I turned to the oak tree I had slept under and started climbing, when I had gone as far as I could get, I stood up and realised that I wasn't that far from the lake.

In fact I thought I could see Pippa and her mother down there.

I got excited and lost my footing and fell, the last thing I saw were the leaves covering my broken body.

_Leaves,_ I thought as my consciousness slipped away, _Autumn leaves._

_..._

The first thing I realised when I woke up was that I was alive, I was sure that I had broken most, if not all, of my bones when I fell.

Second realisation, it was night. There was a full moon up, exactly like the one I saw from my bedroom window the evening after Jackson's death.

Maybe magic did happen when there was a full moon.

I sat up and my hand touched something, I looked down and saw a stick, if you could call it that, I picked it up and dropped it in surprise as thin orange…

Well, I guess the only way to describe it is frost.

Spread from my hand across the stick.

Well it was more of a staff, and as I picked it back up I saw it had a twisted shape to the top of it.

I turned, and looked up at the oak tree that was now in front of me, and then started climbing.

When I got to the same branch I had fallen off I turned and looked towards the lake, from where I was stood I could see almost all of the lake and the faint lights of the town.

The town. My parents must be so worried, I had been gone for… about two days now, I had to get back.

The only problem was that I was lost, I looked towards the town with so much longing it looked like it was getting closer.

Wait, it didn't just look like it was getting closer, it _was_ getting closer.

I looked behind me and with a yelp I realised that I was in fact flying, it didn't feel like I was doing anything to actually fly, but it felt more like the winds were pushing me along, I decided that instead of trying to stop it from doing so and falling to my death, but to urge the wind on, I turned onto my stomach and tried to tell it to push me to the town,

"Come on" I urged it, and no sooner had the words passed my lips I was pretty much shot across the night sky, I laughed as I felt the cold autumn wind whip past my face.

Ok, so I found it slightly weird that all of I could fly, but come on it's better then falling to your death.

As I came over the town I slowed down so I could find my own house.

When I found it I landed and found that there was no one home, so I started to walk around.

I walked to the Overland's house, and again no one there, I walked all the way through town, going past every house where I knew someone who lived there, and got the same results, no one there. It looked pretty much like when…

"Oh no" I groaned, it looked exactly like it did when we went to search, and end up holding a funeral for Jackson.

I had to find them before they did the same for me.

I sprinted back to my house and followed the footsteps from there.

I was too slow and just ended up back at my own house. I sighed and climbed through my bedroom window, that was still open from when I left, and not even bothering to change, flopped into bed.

I must have slept a few hours until Pippa's voice woke me up. I leapt out of my bed and jumped out of the window.

"Pippa!" I called after her, she mustn't have heard as she kept on walking, her hand firmly in her mothers, I raced after them.

_Stuff this, _I thought, and somehow got the wind to, for the second time, push me along, when I was in front of them I put my feet back on the ground and waited for them to notice me.

They kept on walking closer, maybe it was too dark to see me at the moment.

They were practically two steps from where I was stood. I walked out in front of Pippa and waited to see her face when she found out that I was alive.

She walked straight through me.

Literally through me, I screamed in shock, she didn't hear that either. I backed away straight into a group of people who also walked through me.

I ran, almost all the way out of the town but I stopped in surprise as I ran past a stall selling mirrors, the mirrors had shown my reflection as always, but in the wrong colours.

I had blonde hair, but what the mirrors had shown I didn't have blonde hair anymore, I walked over to the stall and picked up one of the smaller handheld mirrors, as I looked into the glass I saw something rather unexpected.

A brown eyed, brown haired girl looking straight back at me. I dropped the mirror and leaped into the air and let it carry me all the way back to the oak tree.

...

When I got there I sat on one of the highest branches and looked at my hair, my originally blonde curls were now brown, orange, and red.

The red being at the very tips of my hair and the orange just above the red.

A sudden noise from the lake jolted me back into reality, the noise of someone laughing, I looked towards the lake and saw something take off into the air, it was to big for a bird and looked suspiciously like a human, I was about to follow it when a voice from below almost made me fall out of the tree. Again.

"I thought you said that the moon told you someone for autumn was here, Alex?" a feminine voice said.

I turned as quietly as possible on the branch to see who was speaking, as I looked down I saw two people, the one who must've just been speaking was a female, who looked about my age seventeen, maybe a year older.

And she was wearing a floor length dress made, from what it looked like, velvet. She had long strawberry blonde and, for some reason, green hair.

The second person was a male, maybe eighteen, nineteen, somewhere about that age, he had sandy blonde hair, and was wearing full on winter clothes, long sleeves, thick jacket, full length trousers with big thick boots.

And it was only autumn.

"Look Rose, he told me and he's never been wrong. As he does choose them"

The girl who's name must've been Rose turned to the boy named Alex

"Well what if they've gone already, remember like Jack, by the time we found him it had been three months since he had been chosen" the name of Jack seemed to rouse something in my head, it meant something to me, but I wasn't sure what.

I decided to go and talk to these people, as they seemed to know more about what was happening then I did.

I climbed down the tree. And almost straight away heard a sigh of relief

"Oh thank goodness, you're a girl, I think I would've died again if you were a boy. Sorry. I'll let Alex fill you in" the girl said

The boy named Alex began to tell me about what had been happening that I was in fact dead but brought back to life by the moon, and that I was now immortal, and a whole lot of other stuff. By the time he had finished the moon was starting to sink from the sky

"My name's Alex Leto and this is Rose Stone. What's your name?"

My mind froze I didn't know my own name, suddenly two words appeared in my mind, I heard them come from my own lips before I said them,

"Eve Hazel"


	3. Alone

Alone

I regained my few lost memories as the days went by and remembered that my name was in fact Eveleen Blackthorn, but when I told Alex and Rose this they said that the Man in the Moon had chosen the name of Eve Hazel for me.

After spending a few weeks with Alex and Rose I began to trust, and form a friendship with them.

I always had someone to talk to, as in summer Alex would mostly sleep where he was revived and I didn't see him as he would always be busy with his summer stuff, anyway I had Rose then, but in spring Rose went and did exactly the same as Alex, the only time I was alone was in autumn, but I did have a job to do.

It was spring when I realised that I enjoyed spending time with Alex, he was kind, funny, and good looking.

But at the same time I felt like I was insulting Jackson's memory by feeling this way about anyone.

I mean I still liked Jackson, but I couldn't keep on pretending he was still alive. Still some part of me just refused to like Alex, no matter how much I wanted to.

A few hundred years have passed since I was chosen as autumn and I started to realise something kind of strange as winter came in, it nagged my mind so much I ended up asking Alex and Rose about it

"Ok, so if we're three of the seasons… Where, and who is winter? And how come I've never met them?"

Alex and Rose glanced at each other as though they were having a silent conversation, finally Rose spoke up

"Well there is someone else, he's called Jack Frost. Alex and I met him once or twice but he didn't seem to like company at all. He's kind of a loner" she told me

I recalled something from the night I met them and said "Wait, I heard you two talking about someone called Jack the night you found me"

"That would be him, why?"

"Just curious I guess" I said

"Ok then" she got up, yawned, and went off to bed

"Yeah, I better go and hit the hay" Alex got up and flew off, leaving me alone to think things over,

And for the millionth time to tell myself to get over Jackson.

But I found it impossible to do so, pretty much everything reminded me of him, any frozen lake, anyone's picnic, tree climbing, dancing, and stories, he would always role play every character, even if it meant putting antlers on his head.

I smiled as I thought about we didn't really like each other at first, I had thought he was a no-good mischief maker.

Ok so I had been right about the mischief maker, but so wrong about the no-good part.

I don't know what he thought about me but I knew he didn't like me much.

I can definitely say that changed a lot.

"Snap out of it" I scolded myself "he's gone and not coming back, it's been three hundred years already, it's time to move on" did I listen to myself? Nope, not at all.


	4. Four Seasons

Four Seasons

"You ready to go?" Alex asked me with a smile

"I think so" I replied

"Good. Let's go, c'mon Rose you can't stay here"

Rose had been afraid of heights before she had died, and although she come back to life some of that fear hadn't left her.

"Are you sure I have to come?" She said nervously

"Yes" Alex sighed "for the thousandth time, it's a meeting for all the seasons, we do this every New Year"

"How come Jack has come to one then?" I butted in

"Like Rose told you, he likes being on his own, he's only come this time because I managed to find him and tell him we had found Autumn"

"You mean that in three hundred years you've only managed to find him once?"

"Hey, winter can be unpredictable, especially when it's Jack"

"Is he really that bad?"

"Nah, I guess that he's ok once you get to know him, the only problem is that it would take more then one lifetime with him to get closer then slight friends. Well we better be going. Come on Rose!" and with that he grabbed her wrist and took off into the dimming sky, ignoring her yells of protest.

I laughed and followed them into the dark clouds.

The moon was up when we got to the place Jack and Alex had arranged to meet up, but there was no one there, just a whole lot of snow.

I was just in the middle of thinking that it had been kind of pointless coming if he wasn't even here, when my thoughts were interrupted by Rose.

"There he is" she told us. I looked up at the sky to see a human figure coming down from the clouds.

As he got closer I could see that he had white hair, he was wearing a blue hoodie, and brown skinny trousers, with bare feet, he was also carrying a staff of some sort, kind of like a shepherds crook, I was sure I had seen a staff like that before.

As he landed the temperature dropped and a pool of water from a patch of melting snow, round Alex's feet, immediately froze.

"Alex! Rose long time no see"

My heart almost stopped. I knew that voice.

"Sooo, you said there was someone you wanted me to meet?"

"Yep" I heard Alex say "Jack, meet Eve Hazel. Eve, Jack Frost"

I looked up into the now blue eyes of Jackson Overland.

"Jackson?!" I said in disbelief,

"What?" he replied equally confused,

"Doesn't he remember?" I muttered to myself.

"Do I know you? I swear I've seen you before"

"Oh I don't think so" Rose put in, trying, and failing, to make it less awkward "you two have never met"

"Ok then" Jack said, but he didn't look convinced.

After awhile we started talking about our past life and how we died, the first thing we remembered when we woke up, stuff like that.

Yeah I know what you're thinking, it's a bit of an odd subject to talk about, but it really helps to get to know each other.

I already knew about Alex and Rose, but I was curious to know what Jack remembered.

Rose had been a girl in a really rich family, she had been kidnapped and managed to escape, but she had gotten lost and mistaking them for blueberries, ate inkberries, she was the second one of us.

Alex had been first. He had gone on a huge sailing ship and fallen off, he would've survived if a riptide hadn't taken him out.

Jack had been silent all the way through their stories. I turned to him "What about you Jackso- Jack?"

"I didn't have a life before. The first thing I remember is breaking through the ice on the lake"

"What lake?" I said, a shiver running up my spine, despite the fact I was wearing a scarf and woollen jumper,

"The huge one in Burgess"

I stood up with tears in my eyes "I've got to go. Sorry" I choked back a sob, summoned the winds and told them to take me to the lake we had just been talking about.

"How can he not remember? I sobbed "this is your fault" I glared at the moon "how could you do this to me? First, you take Jackson. And that was bad enough. Second you take me. And third, all of a sudden Jackson is Jack, and doesn't even have any of his memories" after yelling at the moon for a while I started to calm down. And thought that maybe if I told Jack about his past he'd remember at least something.

By the time I had fully calmed down and gone back where I had left them Jack had gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked Rose

"Well when you left he kinda looked upset and took off, Alex went to look for you and I went after Jack, but I lost him"

Just then Alex came running through the trees "I looked everywhere sh- Where did you go?"

"No time to explain" I turned back to Rose "which way did he go?"

"Um, towards Burgess I think. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. Thanks. Bye" and with that I left them on the ground looking extremely confused.

I had to get to Jack and explain everything. As I landed in Burgess I could see that Jack had been here, there was a man picking up his groceries, a frozen water fountain that looked like it had been frozen while someone was using it.

"I'm never going to find him from down here" I mumbled to myself.

I got the wind to take me up into the sky and looked down onto my hometown, I cold see that Sandman had already been here, leaving traces of golden sand everywhere. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, there he was, I started to follow him, but I stopped midair as I saw something emerge from the shadows.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought that it was Pitch Black, until I saw the ears.

I calmed down as I realized that it was in fact the Easter Bunny.

Him and Jack seemed to be talking, until something, or something's came up behind Jack, and faster then you can you blink, they had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, shoved him in a sack and tossed him through a portal of some kind, the Easter Bunny had already gone. All that was left was my scream.

That no one but me could hear.


	5. Jealousy

Jealousy

It took about a month for us to find Jack.

Technically he just came back one day completely changed.

I had been reading under a willow in the forest around lake and heard a familiar laugh.

It was the first time I had been anywhere near Burgess, as Alex had forbidden it since Jack had gone missing. He said that he had been watching the town and had seen Pitch's nightmares all over.

But lately I got bored of waiting around doing nothing, so I disobeyed his direct orders and went straight to the forest.

I was under a giant weeping willow reading a book, when all of a sudden I heard Jack's laugh overhead, I jumped up and put the book in my bag, picked up my staff and flew out of the willow's leafy curtains.

"Jack!" I called after him. He stopped midair and turned around

"Eve?" he seemed excited about something, he flew over to me and said "Guess what!" and without giving me time to answer "I'm a Guardian!"

"What?!" I said shocked

"I'm the Guardian of fun!"

"Ok. How and when did this happen?"

"Y'know at the seasons meeting and I told you my story and you ran off, well I went to Burgess and got kidnapped by the Easter Bunny and some yetis who then took me to the North Pole"

He then told me almost all about his time with the other Guardians. He said something about the Arctic and Pitch trying to get him to turn against the Guardians, I could tell that he wasn't telling me something but I didn't push him.

He then told how they ended beating Pitch.

When he finished telling me he said in amazement "I'm a Guardian, Eveleen. Me a Guardian"

"Congratul- Wait. What did you just call me?"

He looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes

"What?" he said a bit too innocently

"Did you just call me…?"

"Eveleen"

"Oh my gosh. You did! But you didn't remember anything. And I've never told anyone. Jack Frost what didn't you tell me?!"

"Well… I might have got my memories back"

"_Might have!"_

"Ok. Ok. I got them all back"

"Of Pippa and everyone else?"

"Pretty much" he decided to his answer when I glared at him "Yes, all of them. Come on we have to get back to the other two" and grabbing my hand he pulled me across the sky.

...

"You a Guardian?" Alex smirked "I don't believe it"

"Alex, stop it" Rose scolded him "When has Jack ever lied to us?"

"Well on the _many_ occasions we've seen him, never" his voice dipping with sarcasm

"Alex. Shut up" Rose said

"Fine then!" he threw his up in the air and walked away "No one wants to listen to what I have to say anyway"

"Just ignore him" Rose told us "he can be a bit of a drama queen when he wants to be"

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Jack said, his cheeks slightly colouring "In private I mean"

"Yeah sure, come on" she and Jack walked into the woods surrounding us and disappeared through the trees, leaving Alex and I alone.

By the time they got back I had realised that I was over Alex, I mean he was still good looking, and looked so cute in his beige shorts and white tank top. But he felt more like a brother to me.

Before I had worried about what I looked round him, how I acted, and what I sounded like.

Now I could be wearing sweat pants, have a sore throat and have bed hair.

Ok so maybe not bed hair but you get what I mean. I think I was back to liking Jack/Jackson whatever you want to call him.

When they came back Rose was laughing and Jack blushing but smiling nonetheless

"Oh, hey guys" Rose said as she noticed us, she whispered something into Jack's ear and he blushed even deeper, I felt a coldness set over me as I realised that Jack might like Rose, and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

How dare she butt into mine and Jack's relationship. Or at least what it had been.

But I didn't know what to do, as I didn't want to make Jack miserable by ruining his chances with someone he liked, but at the same time I wanted him to like me, in the same way he did before he died.

...

After two weeks I couldn't take it.

With him every time we went out in pairs he would always go with Rose, they'd disappear whenever he and Rose got free time, always sitting next to each other.

I knew I should feel happy for them, but all I felt was annoyed and angry.

Angry at Jack for getting his memories back and then going off with Rose, a girl he hardly knew.

Angry at Rose for going with him.

Angry at myself for being so mad at them and still not getting over Jack.

Then one day they just pushed it over the edge. They came stumbling in to the clearing Rose holding tightly to Jack's hand

"Oh. Eve" she gasped shocked, Jack let go of her hand and went red. I looked at Jack with pain and rage overtaking my thoughts

"Leave me alone" I said trying to control my anger

"Eve-" Jack began to say

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, I rose up into the air

"Eve. No. I want to tel-"

I didn't hear what he said as I was halfway to Burgess by then.

...

When I got to Burgess I went straight to my oak tree and just sat there fuming, when I had calmed down I listened to the familiar noises around me, a bird flying round trying to find food, a squirrel or two that had woken up in today's warm winter sunshine. Then I heard it, the unfamiliar yet familiar noise.

Unfamiliar to my surroundings, yet familiar to me. It started with Jackson, then it was Pippa, my parents, and all of the other people I knew and loved, but mostly Jackson.

They were all calling me to follow them. It wasn't exactly voices but a melody, it brought all of my most treasured memories to mind.

I had to follow that noise, and find where it was coming from.


	6. The Lake

The Lake

I slid down the snow following the sound, I wove round trees and bushes trying to find its source, keeping my staff tight in one hand I leapt over a small clump of thorn bushes.

I slid as I forgot to look where I was going and ran straight onto the ice in the middle of the lake.

"Whoa, careful there" a voice said as someone caught me just before I fell "Don't want to end up through that ice, trust me, I've been there"

"Jack!" I exclaimed, not too pleased, as I recognised his voice

"Who else?" he laughed as he pulled me up.

We were so close with his arms around me,

I tried to concentrate on anything, I was still kind of mad at him, so anything but him

Like the fact that his staff was in the snow, a few meters from where we were stood,

Or that my staff was just at our feet, where I had dropped it while trying to keep my balance.

Trying to concentrate on anything, except the way his messy white hair fell slightly over his icy blue eyes, or the way he smiled at me with his mischievous little grin. I failed.

Then he kissed me right in the middle of the frozen lake, his lips felt cold against mine, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We stayed there nowhere near as long as I would've liked to, but he broke off to say something but I stopped him with another kiss.

"Shut up Frostbite" I ordered with a smile

"Frostbite?!" he said indignantly but with a smile of his own as he took my hand and lead me towards the snowy lakeside, I picked up my staff and followed him.

...

"What happened after I had gone?" Jack asked "what happened to Pippa? And when did you… Y'know…"

"Die" I said, almost all happiness from a moment ago leached out of me

"Yeah"

"Well after Pippa lost you she kind of adopted me as her older sister. But there was always those moments when she would forget you were gone and call me Jackson" I paused not knowing how to go on "My last few months with her are a blur, all I can remember is going down to this lake, we came here in spring and summer, but a few days before our autumn trip I went for a walk through the forest and I got lost so I climbed a tree, then I lost my footing and fell, the last thing I remember is autumn leaves covering me. When I woke up nothing looked different. Well except my eyes and my hair" I finished, tugging at a brown, orange, and red curl

"It was blonde wasn't it? Your hair I mean" Jack asked brushing a strand of it from my eyes

"Yes, it was"

"I think it looks better like this"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he seemed to mean it, we started about pretty much everything that had been happening while he had been gone with the Guardians.

...

We sat and talked for hours until the sun went down, I gasped as I realised how long we had been talking for

"Alex and Rose are going to be so mad!"

"No they're not" Jack said, laughing at the slightly worried expression on my face "I already told them that I thought I knew where you were, and probably wouldn't be back till morning"

"How did you know where I was going to be?"

"Well that part was simple, I thought of where I would go. You and I are more alike then you think"

"But you didn't know where I was. As you were here, and I was at my oak"

"That's beside the point, I mean you went home. This town. Burgess"

I put my head on his shoulder and said "Well I guess, I find that it's where I can clear my head" I sat up as a sudden thought came to my mind "Why did you kiss me? I thought you liked Rose?"

"Rose?! Are you kidding? I mean she's nice ad all, but not my type. Why would you even think something like that?"

"Well you've been spending a lot of time with her, if you don't like her why would you do that? And the handholding?"

"Well… because…" he stammered going slightly red "because I was trying to find out if you still liked me back. And I was only holding her hand because just before we came through the trees she slipped and grabbed my hand"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Anyway Rose has a crush on Alex, she has for ages"

"That's ok then" I said all jealousy gone

"Of course it's ok" he smiled, entwining his fingers with mine "Autumn and Winter are meant to be together"

"Do you have any idea how lame that sounds?" I laughed resting my head back on him

"Yep, but it made you smile"

I playfully punched him on the shoulder and he pretended to be offended, until I apologised and kissed him on the cheek,

"Come on Frostbite" I said, pulling his hand "time to go"

"But I'm tired" he yawned

"Fine then you can sleep here, if you want me I'll be in my oak goodnight"

I fell asleep full of different thoughts, but the same thought kept on coming back, Jack liked me. Not Rose. Not anyone else. Just me.


	7. Jamie

Jamie

It had to be a dream.

There was no way that it really happened. What were the chances of Jack liking me?

"Are you coming or not?" Jack's voice broke through my thoughts "Hello? Earth to Eve" I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling on my branch. He must've flown up because that was the only way to get up here.

"What?" I managed to say through a yawn

"Come on sleepyhead" he grinned touching the branch we were on, with his staff.

I realised what he was doing too late, I only had enough time to grab my staff before I slipped off the now icy branch, I made the wind stop me before I crashed to the ground

"Jack!" I yelled up the tree at him

"Yes?" he peered over the side of the branch giving me that mischievous grin of his

"I am going to kill you!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!" he grinned and took off into the cloudy sky. I sighed and followed him. At first all I could see were the clouds then I broke through to the top where the winter sun shone down warming every part of my body.

A snowball flew straight past my ear, I turned round slowly

"You're going to have to aim better then that" I said coolly

"What's wrong with my aim?" Jack said pretending to be hurt

"It stinks" I remarked in a matter-of-fact voice

"Oh whatever! You're just jealous!"

"Since when have I ever been jealous of you?!"

"Since forever"

"Yeah…Right" I smirked silently telling the wind that when I told them too, push Jack straight over to me.

He needed to be distracted.

"Wait…Alex?!" I gasped staring at a spot behind Jack. He took the bait.

"Where?" he said sounding annoyed at the excitement I put in my voice. He spun round to see what I was looking at.

"Now!" I told the winds

"What the…Hey!" he shouted as he came past me. I grabbed his hood and pulled him closer to me and whispered "What happened to 'Be back in the morning'?"

He turned to face me and answered with a kiss

"We were delayed" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm not sure they'll buy that"

"So who cares?"

"I'm pretty sure they will"

"Well do you _want_ to go back?"

"No"

"Didn't think you would. So where do you want to go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where do you want to go?" he repeated

"For what?"

He sighed "Well I have to take you somewhere for our first date"

"Second" I corrected

It was his turn to be confused "What do you mean 'second'?"

"Well there was that picnic, the last spring we spent together. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, well our first date as Eve and Jack. So anyway where do you want to go? We could go anywhere…"

"Well as long as we can go and visit that boy Jamie you were talking about last night"

"Ok. How about a movie?"

...

After our date we came over to Jamie's window. Jamie was inside his room playing with a stuffed rabbit toy. Jack tapped on his window and he looked up and gasped in delight as he saw Jack there, he raced over to open the window

"Jack!" he exclaimed as we climbed through the window "You came back here!"

"Of course I came back, where else would I come?"

"I thought that you might have gone with the other Guardians, and I never ever get to see them"

"Hi Jamie" I said trying to get a word in. but he just kept on talking to Jack as though nothing happened

"There's no point in trying" Jack told me sadly "He doesn't believe in you yet"

"Who are you talking to?" Jamie asked Jack "Who doesn't believe in who yet?"

"I'm talking to Eve. And you Jamie, you don't believe in her"

"Who's Eve?"

"She's...she's the autumn spirit. Y'know all those time in autumn when all the leaves change colour and fall off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she does that. And she's right here in your bedroom"

"Prove it" Jamie challenged

"Ok then I will" Jack turned to me "Hope you don't mind"

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked suspiciously

"Trust me" he told me. He then proceeded to lift his staff over my head, suddenly it started snowing

"I don't think he's persuaded. It's not enough" he whispered to me and although confirming that fact Jamie spoke up "You've made it snow in my room before Jack. Plus that's a winter thing"

"But it's on her head" Jack protested

"I don't see anything on anyone's head. There's not even any snow floating"

I closed my eyes in despair and thought _Oh well this is just great. _

Suddenly I heard a gasp from both Jamie and Jack I opened my eyes to see a whole lot of amazing colours

"I didn't know you could do that2 I whispered to Jack

"Eve. I didn't do that" he replied

I gasped as I got a proper look at the colours flying around, they were not only leaves but autumn ones at that

"Whoa. Is always in my room when people appear?! That is so cool!" Jamie said in amazement

"So he can see me now?" I asked Jack uncertainly. He nodded still staring at me

"Erm, Eve?" Jamie asked "Could you make the leaves stop? Other wise my mom is going to kill me"

"Ok I'll try" I closed my eyes and concentrated on the leaves swirling round, _Stop._ I told them and when I opened my eyes the leaves had stopped but there was still a load of them on the floor. I walked over to the windows and opened both of them fully and made the wind blow all of the leaves out of Jamie's bedroom.

"Sophie, Jamie. Lunch time" Jamie's mom called up the stairs

"I've got to go" Jamie said forlornly "You're going to have to go too, because mom is taking me clothes shopping after lunch"

"Well we already have to go" I comforted him "Because Jack promised some friends yesterday that we'd be back, this morning"

"Bye Eve. Bye Jack" he said giving us both a hug in turn before turning and running out of his room and down the stairs

"Come on Frosty" I said to Jack "Time to go"

"Go? Go where?" he replied finding his tongue at last

I sighed and took his hand "Just follow me"

...

We got to Alex and Rose later than we thought we would we would. Jack tried to tell them that we were delayed, Rose seemed to know what he was talking about, but Alex unfortunately did not.

"What do you mean 'delayed'?" he asked bewildered "You can both fly! There are no delays in the air!"

"Alex" I butted in "We went to go and visit a friend of Jack's, he believes in me now!"

Rose gasped, but Alex seemed unimpressed "Congratulations" he said sarcastically

"Alex. How about we leave them alone" Rose said to him, it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. They left Jack and I alone in the clearing. As soon as they disappeared Jack turned to me and asked "How did you do it? You're the first person to stop my snow. Let alone change it into something else"

"Look Jack. I don't know how I did it. All I did was close my eyes and wished that something would convince him that I was there"

"Try it again. With the snow around us"

I closed my eyes and put every ounce of willpower to try and change the snow, I could imagine the snow turning into leaves. I opened my eyes and a few leaves were now around my feet in place of the snow. I looked up at Jack and suddenly all energy was drained from my body and I collapsed into a pile of leaves.

The last thing I remember was Jack falling to his knees next to me yelling for help.


	8. Awakening

Awakening

When I woke up it must have been about midnight as the sky was black. The moon was out, only half but it was light enough for me to see my surroundings. I looked round and saw that I was in the shelter of a weeping willow, and I had a thick woollen blanket over me.

As I lay there I heard someone speaking just outside of the willow's green walls. I got up and almost immediately fell back on the mossy floor. The second time however I gained my footing and stumbled over to the opening,

"You can't stay in there with her forever Jack!" it was Alex arguing with Jack "It's been over two weeks now"

"Yes I can. Winter is over. Now it's spring. I have nothing to do until next winter!" Jack retorted

"Well y-" Alex began as I pushed the leaves out of my way,

"Jack?" I said and was surprised at how weak my voice sounded.

Jack turned round, ran over and crushed me into a hug. I could feel his body shaking in relief as I hugged him back,

"I thought… I was scared that you were never going to wake up" his voice shook as he spoke

"It's ok. I'm awake now aren't I" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Erm…Well guys I'm off to go and get Rose now" Alex said kind of awkwardly. I had totally forgotten he was there "So if you don't mind" and with that he left us alone. If I were him I would've stayed no matter how awkward. The last time Jack and I were left alone…Well that was when I collapsed.

But he flew off anyway. After he had gone my vision started darkening, I told Jack this and he made me go and lay back down under the willow, he went and sat on a patch of grass paler then the rest. When I could think straight I asked what happened,

"You know tried to change the snow into leaves?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Well after you managed to turn a patch round your feet into leaves I think you were almost entirely drained of power, you looked at me and then you collapsed, I yelled for Rose and Alex to help, they took too long to get there , it was only about four or five seconds, but you were out cold. You probably would've faded and died again, but Alex knew what to do he took you here because apparently your power would be stronger here, and he said he couldn't risk putting you at you oak. I don't know why"

"Why were you and Alex arguing?"

He was about to answer when Alex and Rose came back,

"Eve!" Rose exclaimed and ran over to me "Come on. We need to talk"

"Ok then" I replied confused. And I let her lead me out of the willow and into the forest.

After awhile of talking about had happened after I had collapsed she sighed as though she was thinking of something adorable and said "Oh I almost forgot. After about three days, and we didn't know if, or when you were going to wake up Jack moved into the willow. He's been sleeping there ever since. He and Alex have got into a few arguments over it though. It's so cute!"

I knew something had been different when I had woken up, but I only just realised what it was because there was a patch of frozen grass, Jack had gone to sit on it when we went back into the willow. I realised that Rose was still talking and I felt a bit guilty so I listened to what she was saying,

"We better be getting back. You're totally zoned out. Did you even listen to what I just said?"

"Sorry. I didn't realise you were still talking" I admitted

"Yeah, we soooo need to get back to the other two so they can look after you. I have to go back and do my job otherwise some one is going to have a very cold spring"

"I don't need looking after!" I said indignantly

"Eve. You just woke up from a two and a half week coma. You _need_ looking after. Now come on!" she pulled me to my feet and we walked back to the willow, Jack and Alex were talking about something, the arguing seemed to have been forgotten. Rose gave us all a hug goodbye and left. She seemed to hesitate just before she took off. Well I guess I would too if I was scared of heights.

When night fell I wanted to go back to my oak and sleep there, but the boys wouldn't let me. After fifteen or twenty minutes of arguing I finally gave in and said that I would sleep under the willow. Jack flew off to his lake. And I don't know where Alex went but he said he'd be close if I needed him.

…

I laid my blanket on the mossy floor and lay down on the two with my eyes closed for a while, until I heard a rustle outside. My eyes snapped open. I was about to call Alex when Jack came through the branches. He seemed to think I was asleep, and he went straight to the frozen patch of grass, curled up and went to sleep,

_Alex is going to kill him,_ I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

…

When I woke up Jack had gone. I had to admit I was disappointed; I half wanted him to have stayed. I walked out of the gap in the willows green curtains and Alex came sauntering over looking like he had just woken up,

"Morning" he yawned. Just as I replied Jack came down from the clouds as though he had been at the lake all night "Hey Alex. Oh I'm taking Eve out today. Whether you like it or not"

"Yeah sure take her. It means I can go back to sleep" he yawned again and wandered away into the thicker parts of the forest.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Jack "You're taking me somewhere?"

"Yeah I know this place where they make the most awesome hot chocolates"

…

Soon enough we were sitting on a park bench drinking hot chocolate,

"Nice acting this morning" I said in between sips

"Than-" he began to reply but he managed to stop himself "What do you mean?"

I looked at him "Jack, I saw you in the willow last night"

He pulled a face "Really?" I nodded, and he begged "Don't tell Alex will you? I've heard enough of his lectures"

"I don't think he gives lectures" I laughed, for some reason the thought of Alex doing anything serious like giving lectures was funny to me, I mean he could be a bit hard sometimes like in winter, but in summer he was so laidback and carefree.

"Well, no, he doesn't, but you get whet I mean"

"Yeah, I suppose so" I drained my cup and set it down, Jack did the same with his

"So what now?" he asked

"I don't know" I said as I stood up and held out my hand "Actually what time is it?"

"I dunno" Jack shrugged "I don't carry a watch. But it looks sometime around lunch"

"Oh. Well we better get going"

...

That night I begged the boys to let me go back to my oak, after awhile of arguing they finally let me go.

I was about to fly up to the branch where I usually slept when I saw something gleam in the slight moonlight in between the oak's roots. I knelt down to see what it was and stretched out my hand.

My fingers closed round something cold and hard, half under one of the roots. I pulled it out and gasped in surprise. A bronze locket. Before I could see anything else about it everything went blank as I slipped into a memory.

* * *

**Yes I know it's not Monday but I didn't Update on the 8th, so yay two chapters in one week :)**


	9. Forgotten Locket

Forgotten Locket

_"Happy Birthday Eveleen" Jackson whispered in my ear, I pulled away from the hug he had just given me, we were in a old barn Jackson had taken me here, mostly to get away from parents, both his and mine._

_"Thanks" I smiled_

_"I've got something for you" he said putting his hand in his pocket "Close your eyes" I closed my eyes and heard him say "Now hold out your hand" I did, wondering what he was doing "Okay. You can open your eyes now"_

_I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful sky blue box with a snowy white ribbon in my hand_

_"Open it" he urged. I lifted the lid and saw a bronze locket_

_"Thank you Jackson, it's gorgeous" I said in awe_

_"Here let me help you put it on" I placed the locket in his hand and he went behind me, pushed my blonde hair to one side, slipped the locket chain around my neck and fastened it "There you go" he said looking pleased with himself. I looked down and saw it resting on my chest_

_"Thank you so much Jack" I said giving him a hug, and then pulling away just as quickly_

He opened his mouth to say something. But I never heard then or now, because what happened back then was my parents found us, and weren't too happy. But before they came in memory changed

…

_I was alone at the lake. It must've been spring or early summer as the lake had no sign of any ice and the air was warm. I was crying, which admittedly wasn't anything new, since he had died I never smiled, not even on the inside. I had the locket in my hand I looked down at it and watched my tears fall and break on its surface. I opened it and saw a single pressed flower. A new wave of tears came pouring down my face as my memory faded._

My eyes snapped open. I was Eve Hazel again. It was early morning, and it looked like the moon had just gone down.

So no prizes for guessing who decided to let me remember that.

I looked at the locket in my hand. I knew the day I had gone to the lake. My last few memories were clearer now. The day I had just viewed had been a year since the picnic. I remember that on the picnic he had picked that flower and placed it in my hair, just before he kissed me. I had taken the flower and pressed it in between the pages of a book, when he gave me the locket I had placed the flower inside of it, merging my two favourite memories together.  
I opened the locket and was admittedly disappointed, of course the flower was gone it had been three hundred years since I had put it there. I closed the locket and put it under my scarf around my neck.

I go to my feet and flew off to find Jack.

* * *

**Hiya Guys I'm thinking of making a Prequel, starting when Eveleen & Jackson first meet and ending just before the first chapter of this story. Should I do it? Please tell me! Thanks ~Eveleen**


	10. Nightmares

Nightmares

As I was looking for Jack I fell from the sky. I lost control of the winds and crashed to floor

"Ouch!" I yelped. I heard a noise on my left and I scrambled to my feet.

"Hello" a cold sneering voice said. I spun round to see who was talking. The voice seemed to be coming from the darkest part of the forest.

"Hello?" I said, my voice showing the slightest amount of fear. Why was I scared? I had been alone in the forest loads of times before. My question was answered as black sand poured out from the shadows, grabbing my wrists and ankles pulling me towards the dark.

"How are you?" The man who I now knew was Pitch Black said his voice deathly cold "And the others? Alex? Rose? _Jack_?" when he said Jack's name his voice went from deathly cold to downright murderous.

"Why would you need to know?" I snapped

"Curious. Why? Are you scared for your little _'Frostbite'_?"

"How do you know?" I gasped

"I've seen your dreams. I know what you fear"

"NO! No you don't!"

"Oh don't I? I know you fear losing _him_ again. You've never got over losing him the first time. Have you?"

He was right, I don't know how he knew who Jack was before he died, but that doesn't stop from right, I still hadn't got over losing him the first time, I doubt I ever will. And what I feared the most was losing him forever. Him dying for the last time never to return.

The fear had taken over, my anger broke and faded then pure terror won over. And the tears poured down my face. A smug look came Pitch's face as he knew had broken through. He brought his hand to lift my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I almost had him you know, Jack. He would've come with me. He would still be alone in the crack. If it weren't for _her-_" as he said her he waved his free hand and a small figure made from black sand formed, it was in the shape of one of Toothiana's helpers. Baby Tooth, Jack had said something about her being in the Arctic with him.

"-She told him something. I don't know what, but he somehow fixed his silly little staff and…And won" he spat "But not this time. Oh no. This time I have a better captive then a _Tooth Fairy_. I have someone he would give anything for…" he smiled cold and hard "You"

He slashed across the air and black sand crashed over me making everything go blank.

…

_In my nightmare I was forced to watch Jackson die all over again this time never to return as Jack Frost. In this dreamdark I never into the forest I stayed away from everything around the lake. I watched myself grow older never falling in love. Always getting so close but at the last moment pulling away. I watched myself die a normal death. Alone._

I gasped as I woke up and realised that I crying in my sleep. I sat up to take a look at my surroundings. I seemed to be in a round cage that looked suspiciously like the inside of the earth, and it was glowing all around with small lights. The bars of the cage seemed to be made of black glass.

"Well finally!" Pitch's voice echoed around the vast room "I thought you were never going to wake up. Even with that nightmare. Well I must be off"

"Where are you going?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Well there's no reason shout now is there? Anyway I'm off to go and see your little _'Frosty'_. I'll keep you up to date with what's going on shall I? All you'll need to do is go back to sleep" he made black sand close round the cage and blacked out.

…

_I was with Pitch following him through shadows. He spoke to, or rather at, me a couple of times, he said "So Eve Hazel how are you enjoying this so far? There's no point in trying to talk back I won't be able to hear you. That's the beauty of it. You can everything but no one can hear you. It's like having no one believe in you again. Isn't it?" After telling me that he ignored me. Eventually he found Jack. He didn't pounce up on him he just waited a while. Probably because Jack was talking to Alex._

_"__Has she arrived yet?" Jack asked Alex_

_Alex sighed "Jack. For the thousandth time, I haven't seen her. Why don't you go and look at the oak? She might just be sleeping in"_

_"__Ok, I'll go to the oak. See ya Alex!" Jack flew off leaving Alex supposedly alone._

_Pitch slid into the shadows and the next thing I knew we were at my oak. Just after Jack had landed_

_"__Eve" he yelled up at the empty tree "Eve?!"_

_"__There's no point" Pitch said seeming to materialise from thin air. Jack spun round pointing his staff threateningly at Pitch's face._

_"__Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" Pitch sneered "Not if you have any hope in finding her"_

_"__What've you done to her" Jack growled_

_"_Me?_ Nothing. Well apart from kidnapping her. She's fine. She's watching us right now in fact. She can see us through a dream. She can't talk but she can hear every word"_

_"__I know where your lair is Pitch. I'll get her back"_

_"__Will you? You seem to be forgetting that you closed the entrance last winter. Well the entrance you _knew_ about. If you don't join me now you'll never see her again. It's as simple as that"_

_"__You already tried that Baby Tooth. And look at happened there" Jack scowled._

_This comment seemed to get Pitch. A shadow of resentment crossed his face._

_"__Fine, be that way. Remember I'll be back to give you another chance. Oh, by the way if you tell this to anyone I'll kill her" he snarled, and with a wave of his hand the sand encircled him and my nightmare dissolved._

_..._

I sat bolt upright in the cage breathing heavily as Pitch slid out from the shadows.

"Well that didn't go as you planned did it?" I smirked at him

"Oh shut up!" he retorted "He will join me one way or another"

"I doubt that"

He turned to face me "I said SHUT UP!" He made the sand cover the globe and I couldn't see or hear anything for a few moments, then a fraction of light came from somewhere, I knelt up and saw a slight gap in the sand and a break in the bars, I felt excitement and happiness and tried to smother it down, this could be my way out! And I had to keep feeling down so Pitch wouldn't know what I found out. My fingers scrabbled at the hole as I tried to make it bigger.

Little did I know that at very moment Pitch was watching me open the hole a little further, seeing his plan fall into place.

* * *

**Ok Guys. I'm not allowed to write FanFiction for all of May. So you might be getting a few more chapters today or tomorrow**

**Vale (It's Latin for Goodbye) ~Eveleen**


	11. Escape

Escape

After at least a week I managed to break open the cage just enough for me to get through, so I slipped out and almost got to the exit when Pitch spoke behind me,

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes," I replied coldly, preparing my staff to attack "I'm getting away!"

I turned round just in time to stop myself getting hit by his sand. From my staff I made a tornado of autumn leaves and fired it at him.

"Oh well that's not nice," Pitch scolded me "I thought you spirits were peaceful."

"Well you thought wrong," I told him "That's only most of the time."

The battle went on like this for ages till finally, or so I thought, I overpowered him.

He fell from one of the bridges in his lair, I saw my chance and flew out and away.

Unknown to me a ribbon of black sand had entwined itself in my hair.

…

"Eve!" Jack exclaimed when he saw me, he must've gotten Alex and Rose to join the search without telling them, as they were both there to witness the kiss Jack pulled me into. After a while Alex must've gotten bored watching us stand there because he said "Um, guys I know it's nice to get back together and all, but you've been standing there for ages."

"Alex shut up!" we heard Rose say "but now you mention it… Okay guys break it up! You kind of need to explain where you were Eve. And Jack you need to tell us why we're here."

We broke off and I explained everything. It took a while and it was growing dark by the time I finished.

Rose left first (Spring business she told us). Then Alex, he said with summer drawing closer he needed all the sleep he could get.

So eventually it just Jack and I, we walked round talking and ended up under a pine tree.

We sat with our backs against the tree's trunk, not talking, not really doing anything, just sat there and enjoying being here and not, well for me, with Pitch still.

We saw golden dreamsand float across the sky and fade. Finally my brown eyes began to close, I lent against Jack and fell asleep.

…

(Pitch's POV)

Good, she was sleeping, a perfect time to begin the real battle.

So controlling the nightmare sand that I had placed in her hair I had it slip into her mind, I had already tried this with one of the others but it didn't work, but since she had been brought back by the moon I always had an unusual amount of control over her (mostly in October). Anyway using the nightmare sand I began to take control of her mind,

"Time's up 'Frost'" I spat as the Hazel girl began to wake.

…

(Eve's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night and found Jack's arms around me, and him fast asleep.

All of a sudden a deep cold voice emerged from the back of my mind, giving me orders to kill the sleeping boy.

What happened then is that, following those instructions, I lifted my staff over my head getting ready to strike, when my own voice came through my thoughts, _Wait what am I doing?_ A deeper voice tried to take over. **_Eve Hazel kill him NOW! It's the only way to bring whoever Jackson is back!_**But again my mind spoke clearer, _No killing him won't bring anyone back. It'll just make him dead. The only person I love. Dead because of me. _My mind came into full control for the moment, but Pitch still hadn't left me alone, I could still feel part still being controlled and trying to take over.

With tears pouring down my face I knelt down and kissed the forehead of the winter spirit I almost killed. Watching my tears fall on his face and freeze. I stood up and took one last look at him before flying away into the clear, moonless night sky.

* * *

**Hiya guys I'm back, did you miss me?**

**Anyway there's been a change of plan I'm probably going to update on Wednesdays.**

**Also there is a few reasons I didn't update on Monday and here they are:**

**1. I've got writers block(On this story anyway) :(  
**

**2. I've been working on two(Maybe even three) new fanfictions (I will eventually put them up on this site) One dealing with Tooth and a male fairy named Ezan, and the prequel to this story, also (the maybe one) a crossover one about a girl called Alyssa Frost. She's Jack and (I DO NOT SHIP THIS! Just thought it would make a cool story) Rapunzel's child. She's on Pitch's side (And has a total crush on Bad Luck ((Luke :P)), who also is on the bad guys side and is Death's son )**

**3. Decided to change update day to Wednesday**

**Andddd thats it**

**Laters ~Eveleen**


	12. Frostbitten Fingers

(Eve's POV)

I flew around for awhile and eventually ended up in Greenland. I landed and found an ice cave, I ran in and, with my staff, smashed the ice over the opening closing me, and what ever part of Pitch was still controlling me, inside.

I lent against the one of the cave's walls and slid to the floor, and just sat there hoping that Jack wouldn't try and find me, I was too scared I would hurt him.

After a few hours a cold numbness slowly came over me, and eventually I gave into the tired and cold and closed my eyes.

(Jack's POV)

"Eve?!" I called and as usual; no answer, yet The Man in the Moon had told us; she was here.

I had Bunny on my left and Tooth, North and Sandy overhead looking from birds eye view, Bunny soon disappeared behind some ice pillars.

I looked up at the moon, "You could help y'know" I told him.

Just after saying that moonbeams cascaded down and formed a spotlight, and then began to move out of sight, I chased after them yelling at Bunny to get the others.

The moonbeams led me to an ice cave that had the entrance blocked. I froze in my tracks as the moonbeams stopped over the cave. She must be trapped in there or something.

"Thanks Manny" I said to him as I ran over and started to pull the chunks of ice away from the entrance.

…

My hand broke through the blockage and I scrabbled to make a hole big enough for me to get through to the other side. When I had a hole big enough I slipped through and fell to the floor on the other side, I leaped to my feet "Eve?" I hissed, then I saw her curled up on the floor with frostbitten fingers I knelt down next to her and checked for a heartbeat, the first thing I thought when my fingers came to contact with her neck was that she was freezing, even for _my_ standards. I jumped as the others managed to get in, I heard Tooth gasp, as North immediately saw the problem and gently picked her up, "Follow me" he said in a low voice, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny left with him I was about to follow when I remembered her staff, I picked it up and ran after them.

On the way back to the pole Tooth kept on asking the same questions to North, Sandy and me (As Bunny had gone back via tunnels) "Is she okay? Are you sure? Jack are _you_ okay?"

"TOOTH!" I yelled "Just stop okay?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said. I knew I should've apologised to her, but the most I could do was bury my head in my arms so they wouldn't see the few tears of worry that escaped from being held back and ran down my face.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I did have it written out on my iPod but someone deleated it :'(**

**So what do you think of the Guardians in this chappie? They'll probably be back in the next chapter.**

**Anyway thanks for the Follows, Faves and Revews.**

**See you soon ~Eveleen**


	13. Paying the Angels a Visit

Paying the Angels a Visit

(Jack's POV)

"Any luck?" I said wearily, the yeti, that had been watching over her, shook his head and grunted,

"Hey. You know what?" I told him "I'll take over. You can go and make toys or whatever you guys do…" I trailed off as he had already run off.

I sighed and sat on the end of Eve's bed, she had been laying there for three or four days now.

After about an hour I began to wish there was something that could make this more interesting, like freezing something, but I couldn't do that because North said that we couldn't risk making her any colder than she was, so that was out of the options,

I wished that I had my Memory Box here so I could watch that… Wait memories, I could get hers and see what happened to her.

I ran to the door and flew out, while yelling for someone to watch over her.

…

"Two Incisors, Tokyo. Oh, his last tooth! I'll take this one girls. Hey Jack!" Tooth said as she finally noticed me. I opened my mouth to ask a question but she stopped me "I'll be right back!" she told me as she flew off. I shook my head and grinned, I heard a chirping next to my ear and I looked up,

"Hi Baby Tooth!" I held out my hand and she sat on it, squeaking brightly.

Tooth reappeared and hugged me, and then forced her fingers into my mouth

"Still as beautiful as ever" she sighed, I tried to protest but with her fingers in my mouth it kind of ended up sounding like this; "Tooght stdopf!"

Baby Tooth came to my rescue chirping at Tooth and she snapped out of it

"Oh sorry! They're amazing. Anyway what brings you here Jack? Oh Girls I'll take it" she flew off to go and take a large Molar from a struggling fairy with a few others trying to help her, I decided to follow her or I'd be here forever.

"Hey Tooth" I began after she had put the molar into its box "Where is Eve's box?"

Tooth looked up "Why?" she asked

"I need to find out what happened to her." I replied

"Jack only two people can open and watch memories, and that's me and the person the memories belong to."

"Well why don't you watch them?"

She thought about this for awhile and then spoke "Follow me."

We flew higher and higher until we got about three quarters up a tower, while I waited she zigzagged round, and eventually landed next to me, with a golden box with a blonde haired, green eyed girl on the front; Eveleen.

"Found it." She smiled,

"Go on" I urged. She placed her hand on the smooth side of the box, and nothing happened, I looked at Baby Tooth who looked perfectly calm,

"Did it work?" I asked her, she nodded her head towards Tooth, and I tried to ask the same question to her. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and chirped, as Tooth didn't answer. After about two or three minutes Tooth looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "You knew her as a human? And you had a sister?! You died for her!" she hugged me again, this time she didn't shove her fingers in mouth after.

"So Tooth. Did you find out what happened to her?"

"Sorry Jack. Her memories only went up when she died. You guys were such a cute couple though"

"But do you know any way to find out what happened to her? Any way at all?"

"No. Only heaven knows…" She began "Wait that's it! Baby Tooth go and tell Gracie I'm coming with someone!"

"Gracie? Who's what?" I asked completely confused

Tooth gave me a knowing look "Jack prepare to meet Gracie Di Angelo, the Guardian Angel"

…

"Guardian Angel? How can she be a Guardian? I thought that there were only five Guardians? You, Me, North, Bunny and Sandy" I said

"She's not really a Guardian, well she hasn't been chosen by the Man in the Moon, but adults have named her the Guardian Angel. In fact most people don't ever stop believing in her. Well anyway we must be off." She flew off leaving me with out a proper explanation.

* * *

**Ooooo A cliffhanger... Anyway introducing Gracie Di Angelo the Guardian Angel also my OC. she has an adoptive daughter named Lily who is Cupid**

**Also thank you to all those who gave me ideas. I needed them, A lot. Actually I still need them please send any ideas. I will take anything (They might be put in the next chapter or later chapters)**

**Laters ~Eveleen**


	14. Paying the Angels a Visit Part 2

Paying the Angels a Visit

Part 2

I shook my head and flew after her. When I had caught up I asked "So where exactly are we going? I mean you said something like heaven…"

Tooth stopped midair and looked at me "Don't be silly Jack," she told me "Only dead people or angels can get to heaven."

I looked at her with an unamused look on my face, she seemed to realise what she said "Oh… Sorry…"

I grinned at her "Nah its okay. So where _are_ we going?"

"We're going to find a sunset." She smiled,

"What?!" I said giving her a suspicious look, she laughed at the look I was giving her

"That's where they live," she could tell that I wasn't getting it so she added "You know where the sunset hits the clouds and it goes pink and gold? Well that's where Gracie and the rest of the angels live. Come on" she left me behind again.

…

"Are you ready?" Tooth asked me. We had found a sunset in England and we were preparing to fly into it.

"I guess so" I shrugged

"Oh, one more thing; you need to close your eyes _before _you go into the cloud, or you'll get blinded." She flew into the bright clouds as I realised what she just said,

"I'm dead!" I groaned "Well here goes!" I flew with my eyes closed into the clouds.

Soon enough I felt my head break through the clouds and someone spoke "So this is the infamous Jack Frost is it Toothiana?"

I heard Tooth giggle "Yep. You can open your eyes now Jack." I slowly opened my eyes and immediately saw a tall thin woman with golden blonde hair that went to her knees and turquoise eyes, she was wearing a roman style toga, the thing that struck me though was on her back there were a pair of huge white, feathery, wings.

"Whoa…" I breathed, _she was perfect…_ _Wait I didn't mean it in any way like 'she's hot' or anything just that's the only way to describe her._

"Jack," Tooth interrupted my thoughts "Meet Gracie Di Angelo the Head of the Guardian Angels, Gracie, Jack Frost the Winter spirit also the newest Guardian."

I shook Gracie's hand and smiled. As I stepped back I spotted a small girl peering past Gracie's legs

"Who's that?" I asked, Gracie looked behind her and saw the small girl,

"Lily come out." She said kindly,

"Yes Mommy," The girl said and flew over in front of me,

"This is my daughter Lily also sometimes known as Cupid," Gracie told me. I looked at the little girl who now ran over to Tooth and took Baby Tooth out of her empty Quiver. When I first saw her she had looked like Eveleen, but as I looked at Lily now she looked like Pippa and then (As she opened her mouth for Tooth to look at her teeth) like I guess what she normally did with two blonde pigtails on top of her head and (when she came over to tell Gracie about what Tooth said about her teeth) baby pink eyes.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where is her dad?" I questioned Gracie

"She doesn't have one, I adopted her about three thousand years ago." Gracie told me

Lily turned to me and smiled "I remember you," She said "I got you to kiss that blonde girl; Eveleen."

"What?!" I choked, her grin grew even wider,

"I shot you"

"You what?!"

"Mommy can I show him?"

"Yes dear" Gracie told her, and she ran off and a few minutes later returned with her quiver full and a bow in her hands.

"Is that safe?"

"Of course, most of the time anyway," Gracie said

"What do you mean most of the time?" I asked.

"Well sometimes she misjudges the angle or the wind blows the arrow off course. That is when people accidently fall in love, or fall for a fictional or famous person, we've had a few for a book character named Percy Jackson and his friend Leo-"

Lily interrupted Gracie "Mommy, Cas says he needs help"

"Castiel again? I'll be right back Jack" she got up and walked off.

…

"I never asked did I Jack?" Gracie said "Why are you here?"

"I need help," I admitted "Eve's been sleeping for days, and when ever Sandy tries to give her a dream it just fades."

Gracie thought about this and then told me to follow her, we walked round till we got to a wall of cloud,

"Wait here Jack" Gracie said, she walked through the cloud and returned with an angel that looked like Eve, but with wings and she was wearing a white toga, "This is Ava, she can tell us what happened."

…

After Ava had told us what had happened, and that Pitch had controlled Eve for a while, Tooth and I made our way back to the Pole.

"Get Sandy" I yelled to North,

"Jack, Sandy is already here" North told me

"Good where is he?"

"With Eve,"

"Even better!" I grinned and flew off

…

"How's it going?" I asked Sandy for the thousandth time. Sandy looked at me and made a stop sign over his head.

"Okay, okay" I said holding my hands in a sign of surrender, "How about now?"

Sandy rolled his eyes and threw a ball of dreamsand at my face, and before I could react I fell to the floor, Asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? I had to name Eve's angel Ava or else she would just be called Eveleen or Eve, and that's B-O-R-I-N-G.**

**Anyway I promise you'll know what happens to Eve next week or when I update next,**

**Reviews are nice :P**

**Later ~Eveleen**


	15. Waking up in the North Pole

Waking up in the North Pole

(Eve's POV)

I groggily opened my eyes to find myself sat in bed with a six foot Bunny rabbit polishing a… boomerang?

Anyway he looked up and saw me sitting up he then turned towards the door and yelled "NORTH!" in an Australian accent, I faintly heard a Russian call back "WHAT?"

"Tell Jack his Shelia's woken up!" the rabbit called

_Shelia?! _I thought in disgust.

I jumped as a yeti ran past my room and disappeared down a different corridor.

Soon enough Jack came stumbling into my room with, who I guessed was the Sandman, following him.

"Eve!" he exclaimed looking like he had just woken up,

I tried to get away, but only succeeded in falling out of bed with a thud "Stay away!" I yelled at him

Jack just looked confused and came to kneel next to me,

"NO! Stop! I could hurt you! I-I tried to kill you!"

He looked at me with a sad smile on his face "Hey, it's okay, Sandy healed you,"

"What?"

"We-" he was cut off by blur of wings and a colourful body, that pushed him out of the way and hugged me before shoving it's hands into my mouth,

"Oh very nice. Look at this Baby Tooth! They're so white!" the Fairy said to a smaller fairy, her fingers still in my mouth

"Hey Tooth! Too soon, she's just woken up!" Jack said gaining her attention, she turned to him and he looked like he regretted speaking, as then she put her fingers in _his_ mouth,

"Hey, hey Shelia hold up there!" Bunny told her.

She looked up sheepishly "Sorry!" she turned to me "I'm Toothiana, But I'm usually called Tooth. And you must be Eveleen, Oh sorry I mean Eve. Anyway you should be in bed" she pulled me up and sent me to bed, after shooing the Guardians out of my room, ignoring Jack's protests that he 'Had a right to be in here'.

"Now you go to sleep" she said. "Actually you've been asleep for awhile you don't really need to sleep at the moment do you? No you don't. You _do_ need to get changed though"

"Why would I need to get-" I began before I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white singlet, "I need to get changed" I agreed.

"This way" she chimed disappearing into a different room that joined onto mine, I followed her.

"Whoa" I gasped as I walked into a huge wardrobe full of clothes.

"How about this?" Tooth said holding up a sparkly pale blue dress,

"Not really my thing," I told her shaking my head.

…

I finally emerged from my room wearing a red hoodie that went to my knees, black skinny jeans and red converse high tops, my hair was pulled up into a messy bun,

"Hey Leafy," Jack grinned from his seat on sofa as I walked into the lounge

"_Leafy_?" I raised an eyebrow at him,

"I'm still trying to find a nickname for you, I mean you've got Frosty and Frostbite for me,"

"So this is what you've been doing while I've asleep?" I smirked at him as I sat next to him, he playfully pushed me over, I rolled off the sofa and onto the floor, I laid on the floor as still as I possibly could,

"Eve?" he said the worry in his voice obvious, he slid off of the sofa and knelt next to me, as quick as lightning I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down,

"Hey no fair!" he complained,

"It's perfectly fair,"

"Oh really?! How about this?" he said as he began to tickle me on the waist,

"Stop it!" I laughed and attacked him back.

It soon turned into a huge tickle fight till we both were too tired to go on. He stood up first and offered me his hand, I took it and we went to go and sit on the sofa, some elves brought us some coco and we sat and drank, when I finished I set my mug down and curled up next to him, he put his arm around my waist and we both fell asleep on the sofa.

The last thing I remember thinking was, _What would the Guardians think if they found us here?_

* * *

**Annnnnd Eve's back!**

**What do you guys think about her new outfit?  
If you don't like it don't worry it's only here for October_  
_**

** And ****_BabyTooth3_**** Tooth and Eve ****_are _going to be friends****_  
_**

**Yeah that's all for now  
**

**Reviews are nice ;)**

**Later ~Eveleen**


	16. Back to Burgess

**Okay here's how I'm going to do things: review and Fav/Follow acknowledgements are at the top and answers are at the bottom.**

**Reviews:**

**jackfrostlover4ever:****Thanks, and I'm following you back!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling:**** I did :)**

**Fav/Follow**

**jjawsome**

**TMNTLover**

**it-all-starts-somewhere**

**merida of the middle earth**

**and**

**Winter'sLilly**

**Thank you to all :D  
**

* * *

Back to Burgess

"North," someone half whispered "North I found them."

"Good, where ar-" North asked but was cut of by the first person

"Shhh! They're sleeping!"  
"Who's sleeping?" an Australian said presumably just coming into the room "Jack, mate score!"  
"Bunny shut up!" the first person, Tooth, told him,

I felt Jack wake up and half sit up "Morning guys," he yawned "No offence, but could you guys like, leave? Eve's still asleep. Thanks." He added as they left,

I opened my eyes "Are they gone?" I said, and made Jack jump almost out of his skin,  
"Holy Moon!" he choked "I thought you were asleep!"

"I noticed," I smiled at his surprise and sat up "What time is it?"  
"I don't actually know," Jack admitted "Would you like to find out?" he got off of the sofa and held out his arm "Would you be so kind as to accompany me round the Pole my lady?" he said with a mock English accent,

"I think I shall good sir." I replied in a matching accent taking his arm, as he led me around the North Pole.

…

"We must hurry!" North was telling the yetis "We only have one hundred and seventeen days till Christmas!"

"One hundred and seventeen days…" I repeated him to myself "But that would mean…" I turned to Jack "What date is it today?"

"I don't know," he shrugged "Hey Phil, what's the date today?" a large yeti looked up and grunted a few sentences, Jack turned back to me "August the thirtieth. Why?"

"August?" I asked, Jack nodded

"The thirtieth?" he nodded again

"Oh no" I groaned "Autumn officially begins _today_! I have to go!" I unlinked my arm and ran back my room, and in about three minutes I was flying back to Burgess.

…

"You took your time." Alex said when I had finished my work,  
"Sorry, I was busy." I told him, he raised an eyebrow,

"Really…? Actually I don't want to know. I'm off somewhere warm bye!" he flew off and a few seconds later Jack landed next to me "Looks like autumn has arrived." He smiled,

"And she most definitely took her time." I finished with a laugh.

* * *

**jackfrostlover4ever:** **a sheila is Australian slang for girl**

**...**

**I've managed to get myself banned _again_ D: But I'll be back in the first week of August so its not that bad.**

**Reviews are really nice**

**Till the next time ~Eveleen**


End file.
